Highschool , nightmare or NOT
by kuroyukihime1234
Summary: Hinata is the weird girl, makes a little mistake , founds a cat , and descover that it's not a CAT ,is a boy and the most handsome boy in her highschool.What to do? ..::SasuHina::..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Warning: Hinata and Sauke , they would be a little OOC.

Chapter 1

On a Monday morning ,you can see through a window ,a beautiful girl with long hair ,that it almost seems blue in the right light ,and eyes that cover a fiery temperament combined with intelligence , that are white exactly like the snow , and a perfect white skin that contrast very much with the hair.

And her name is Hinata Hyuga ,her name means sunshine but right now she doesn't feel like one.

,,-I just hate Monday mornings ,I hate everything …" my line of thoughts was intrerupted by a knock on the door accompanied with ,,-Hurry up ,or I'l go without you at school" and this is the sweet voice of my cousin that comes sometimes at my place ( I live alone),to keep me company, but not all the time he is welcomed.

,,-In a minute , uhhh I hate school , I shouldn't play all night with that stupid playstation ….,wait a minute I don't hear anything that means…..HE LEFT WITHOUT ME!" I sprung of the door with an apple in my hand and right on my black bike , because with skateboard I will be late for sure. On my way on school I had so much speed that I even surpass a COUSIN his name is Neji ,he just left without me , how could he, I 'm so getting him back just wait.

,,-Yei ,I arrive at time , what a mirracle , now I need to go to class" I look around and see girls that just met their friends and now they're talking about something neimportant , but I wouldn't bother to have one to ( sight) , that's what you get when you are classified as a wierdo , and I learn at Konoha Highschool or how I call him Konoha everybody is attracted by mony , I have a lot of mony but I hate to just throw them in clothes ,make-up (I hate it, make's me feel fake) I just wear jeans and an oversized t-shirt with drops of paint ,and my hair is in a messy bun. ,,-Well at least let's get this over."

When I get into the class , all I can see is a mass of girls that screams ,,SASUKEEE!" ,,You are so cute ,you are so handsome blah blah blah" ,or what that scares me everytime ,, I WOULD BEAR YOU'RE CHILDREN" that really freaks me ,I mean come on how can you scream such thingh. Anyhow I should describe him ,let's see: black hair , onyx eyes , handsome, but with a really cold temperament , I mean really because you can't see on his face any emotion ,he is like a stone, and that kills 99,9 procent of the female population,but I don't like him , for me he is just a another guy that thinks he can have anything he wants ,and he should be put in front of everybody so we ,the mortals could see his perfection.I know I'm a little to ruff ,but I've been burnt once by another popular boy who I had a crush on him, and I schould tell you , his name is Naruto, he has blond hair and blue eyes and he was the fist one that talked to me ,but he find another one ,so NO I don't need to fall for the popular guy so I can be hurt again.

And then… my NIGHMARE ,the first fan of Sasuke and the most scaryer ,Haruno Sakura ,pink hair ,short skirt , a tank top that reveals a little to much,like the think that she has pink bra ,but let's not forget Ino Yamanaka ,her enemy for Sasuke's heart, blong hair ,blue eyes and just like Sakura a little to revealing clothes. ( sometimes I feel sorry for him) .

Anyhow my first class is art ,I just love it, it's my passion , I love to pour my feelings in painting , and another think that I love are animals , they love without restriction, they just love for who you are, not what others see in you. I have a strange feeling like someone is watching me , GOOD now I have illusions

LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

,,.Well ,this looks good." I said to myself ,admiring my painting ,,-I should go and wash the brushes and the palette and empty the glass of water , before the lunch brake" , and I started to go to the bathroom ,which was at the other end of the hall ,and the fact that the hall was full of people didn't help , but I did this before without hitting someone ,but I was so wrong.

,,-I am almost there." And then the unexpected happen , I hit someone , and that someone is now dirty because of the paint , and when I tought that things couldn't get any worse IT DID .When I lift my eyes to see who it was and apologize a thousand times , I notice that all the people in the hall stoped and look like I did somethink absolutely inexcusable , and like I was going to be dead in the next 20 I look up and I saw , fate is …., Sasuke Uchiha ,unforgiving,I hit THE Sasuke Uchiha ,the hearthrob ,and from the looks of the girls they could chop my head of. GOD I'M SO DEAD.

,,-I'm s-so s-sorry ,I d-didn't look ,I'm very verry sorry!" I keep on blabering , combined with the stutering ,and he just look's at me ,he open the mouth to say something but I didn't listen I just close my eyes and run ,like there was no tomorrow ,I just run ….

^^^^^^Sasuke's POV^^^^

Why did she run? And my line of thoughts was interrupted by …

,,-Hey TEME what did you do to the poor girl ,that she would just run away ,she said that she's sorry" and that is Naruto , how the hell did I just end up with he being my friend.

,,-Hn." I just respond ,my charactteristic word, because even myself I didn't now what did I do to her, maybe she is a fangirl but they don't dare to do this ,I will find out .

And then ,guess who appears , Sakura ,her voice is like nail on the chalkboard.

,,- My poor Sasuke ,that weirdo, just to think that she can touch you, but don't worry I would take care of her." She said like the poor girl did something horrible, it was just an accident, but I would never admitt that, because probably she is just another fangirl.

Reviews please , and i am very sorry for grammar mistakes.

I am a beginner so please no flames,but constructive criticism is welcomed, as a beginner I want to become better and only with your help I can.


	2. Chapter 2: i've been recognized

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

Warning: Hinata and Sauke , they would be a little OOC.

Chapter 1

On a Monday morning ,you can see through a window ,a beautiful girl with long hair ,that it almost seems blue in the right light ,and eyes that cover a fiery temperament combined with intelligence , that are white exactly like the snow , and a perfect white skin that contrast very much with the hair.

And her name is Hinata Hyuga ,her name means sunshine but right now she doesn't feel like one.

,,-I just hate Monday mornings ,I hate everything …" my line of thoughts was intrerupted by a knock on the door accompanied with ,,-Hurry up ,or I'l go without you at school" and this is the sweet voice of my cousin that comes sometimes at my place ( I live alone),to keep me company, but not all the time he is welcomed.

,,-In a minute , uhhh I hate school , I shouldn't play all night with that stupid playstation ….,wait a minute I don't hear anything that means…..HE LEFT WITHOUT ME!" I sprung of the door with an apple in my hand and right on my black bike , because with skateboard I will be late for sure. On my way on school I had so much speed that I even surpass a car , and my sweet COUSIN (his name is Neji ), just left without me , how could he, I 'm so getting him back just wait.

,,-Yei ,I arrive at time , what a mirracle , now I need to go to class" I look around and see girls that just met their friends and now they're talking about something neimportant , but I wouldn't bother to have one to ( sight) , that's what you get when you are classified as a wierdo , and I learn at Konoha Highschool or how I call him Konoha Hell ,everybody is attracted by mony , I have a lot of mony but I hate to just throw them in clothes ,make-up (I hate it, make's me feel fake) I just wear jeans and an oversized t-shirt with drops of paint ,and my hair is in a messy bun. ,,-Well at least let's get this over."

When I get into the class , all I can see is a mass of girls that screams ,,SASUKEEE!" ,,You are so cute ,you are so handsome blah blah blah" ,or what that scares me everytime ,, I WOULD BEAR YOU'RE CHILDREN" that really freaks me ,I mean come on how can you scream such thingh. Anyhow I should describe him let's see: black hair , onyx eyes , handsome, but with a really cold temperament , I mean really because you can't see on his face any emotion ,he is like a stone, and that kills 99,9 procent of the female population,but I don't like him , for me he is just a another guy that thinks he can have anything he wants ,and he should be put in front of everybody so we ,the mortals could see his perfection.I know I'm a little to ruff ,but I've been burnt once by another popular boy who I had a crush on him, and I should tell you , his name is Naruto, he has blond hair and blue eyes and he was the fist one that talked to me ,but he find another one ,so NO I don't need to fall for the popular guy so I can be hurt again.

And then… my NIGHMARE ,the first fan of Sasuke and the most scaryer ,Haruno Sakura ,pink hair ,short skirt , a tank top that reveals a little to much,like the think that she has pink bra ,but let's not forget Ino Yamanaka ,her enemy for Sasuke's heart, blond hair ,blue eyes and just like Sakura a little to revealing clothes. ( sometimes I feel sorry for him) .

Anyhow my first class is art ,I just love it, it's my passion , I love to pour my feelings in painting , and another think that I love are animals , they love without restriction, they just love for who you are, not what others see in you. I have a strange feeling like someone is watching me , GOOD now I have illusions

LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

,,.Well ,this looks good." I said to myself ,admiring my painting ,,-I should go and wash the brushes and the palette and empty the glass of water , before the lunch brake" , and I started to go to the bathroom ,which was at the other end of the hall ,and the fact that the hall was full of people didn't help , but I did this before without hitting someone ,but I was so wrong.

,,-I am almost there." And then the unexpected happen , I hit someone , and that someone is now dirty because of the paint , and when I tought that things couldn't get any worse IT DID .When I lift my eyes to see who it was and apologize a thousand times , I notice that all the people in the hall stoped and look like I did somethink absolutely inexcusable , and like I was going to be dead in the next 20 I look up and I saw , fate is …., Sasuke Uchiha ,unforgiving,I hit THE Sasuke Uchiha ,the hearthrob ,and from the looks of the girls they could chop my head of. GOD I'M SO DEAD.

,,-I'm s-so s-sorry ,I d-didn't look ,I'm very verry sorry!" I keep on blabering , combined with the stutering ,and he just look's at me ,he open the mouth to say something but I didn't listen I just close my eyes and run ,like there was no tomorrow ,I just run ….

^^^^^^Sasuke's POV^^^^

Why did she run? And my line of thoughts was interrupted by …

,,-Hey TEME what did you do to the poor girl ,that she would just run away ,she said that she's sorry" and that is Naruto , how the hell did I just end up with he being my friend.

,,-Hn." I just respond ,my charactteristic word, because even myself I didn't now what did I do to her, maybe she is a fangirl but they don't dare to do this ,I will find out .

And then ,guess who appears , Sakura ,her voice is like nail on the chalkboard.

,,- My poor Sasuke ,that weirdo, just to think that she can touch you, but don't worry I would take care of her." She said like the poor girl did something horrible, it was just an accident, but I would never admitt that, because probably she is just another fangirl.

Reviews please , and i am very sorry for grammar mistakes.

I am a beginner so please no flames,but constructive criticism is welcomed, as a beginner I want to become better and only with your help I can.

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sauke , they would be a little OOC.

Chapter 2

Normal POV.

,,-Terrific, just terrific , I couldn't hit another person , I just hit HIM , tomorrow I am dead, his fangirls would kill me because I hit the prince , and I even stutter , how could I do that? " my mind was going nuts , I could even picture myself tied to tree ,beaten (sigh) , anyhow my father wont miss me , he doesn't care , I am a weaklink , I bring shame to my family because I am not the best at everything , at least that's what he says , at least my little sister, Hanabi ,don't get throug things like this because she can reach those standards , the only person that is closer to my is my cousin Neji , who understands me and sometimes keeps me company .

Then I hear the phone ringing , when I look at the caller ID its Kiba (my best friend ,and only friend)

,,-Hey weirdo , I heard that you painted the Prince" he says, and that makes me laugh ,because he don't say weirdo in the bad way , its just a joke between us ,then on the other line I hear laughter.

,,-Me,I didn't so anything (I said in a innocent tone)"

,,-Riiiiiiighttttttt." He says ,,-All school its talking about that , and I need you to now that I am PROUD of you!" he says ,trying to sound like I was a little kid who did something incredible.

,,-Thanks ,but it was an accident , and tomorrow I am dead ."

,,-Those fangirls realy are going to kill you, but don't worry I know a way out " this fraze intrigued me.

,,-Really ? How ? " I ask ,,-Simple, hide in the janitor closet." Hmmmm , that wasn't a bad idea.

,,- I know I will need to stay far away from them, but don't worry I will deal with it" he laughs and then we said goodbye to each other and close the phone.

Yep ,Kiba is my best friend , I trust him more than incident with Uchiha , I will try to forget it maybe it wil dissapear, yeah good joke right?

^^^^^^^^NEXT DAY^^^^^^^^

,,-Haaaaaa, good morning Hinata, great now im talking to myself. " I look at my clock , with bold red numbers it says 06:45. ,,-I should go and wash myself,than eat ,dress and get to school , what a beautiful day I have ahead (I said with sarcasm)."

,,-I should take my skateboard,because I have enough time till the school starts" I get out of the appartement and on my skateboard , I take some curbes till I get to the streat that takes me directly to school.

,,-Wah , I pass the school gates with my head still on, that is a mirracle probably ,in fact I hope that they forgot about the incident ." yep beautyfull thought's till… I was pulled aside ,in the darker corner of the school and it happened . I got a good beat, stupid fangirls ,I didn't have to be careful around bullies now I have to be carefull around fangirls too… I hate school.

,,-Hy Yuky ,I said to the nice nurse that nows me."she looks at me and then she says

,,-They just don't wanna let you alone,right?" I nodded, because I fell the tears that gather up in my eyes, and I am sick of letting them go , I cant , I promise myself long ago that I wont cry and till now I kept my promise and im not gonna break it now. But sometimes the emotions just gather up, like they ready to explode, but I don't let them.

She just heal my wounds ,and then she let me go to the next class that I have. I have literature ,I like this class , but I still have a weird feeling like somethink is going to happen , god I hope not ,I have enough action to last me a week.

^^^^^AFTER SCHOOL^^^^

,,-Hey are you coming ?" the voice of my best friend Kiba ,asked, he wants me to go with him to a bike race, obvious I said ,,yes" ,who can refuse something like that ,especially not when this is a tradition , we race like crazy peoples , we jump over the banks , and over the stairs , sometimes people take pictures of us , its fun and you can feel the adrenaline rushing through your veins. And besides , its not just me and Kiba ,they are more: TenTen, Lee ,Shino .We are friend from kindergarden ,but they don't learn at the same highschool as me , besides TenTen and Lee are with a year bigger than me , but me and Shino, and Kiba we have the same race keep's us together,because it's a reason to see each other.

^^^^^Another place with Sasuke ^^^^^

,,-Hey TEME ,do you want to go to the park ?" stupid Naruto always interrupts I said ,,-Hn." That he always takes it as a ,,yes" , baka .

,,-Why are we going there?" I ask , waiting for a dumb answer.,,-Because it's a bike race, every two weeks, some crazy people are organizing a race and its awesome, I heard about it from a friend ,and we must goooo!" , ,,-Fine." I answer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Normal POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

,,-Hey Shino ,TenTen , Lee are you ready because im gonna win this one." I said , because the previous race was won by Kiba.

,,-In you dream Hinata , im gonna win it." Kiba said in a cheery voice , god he has a lot of energy , and from under his jacket a white head with some spots of brown , appeared and released a little was Akamaru , he doesn't go anywhere without him.

I put my gloves ,we are going to start from the park gate , and we are going to go through all the park , and make different moves ,they are no rules except one rule NO SHORTCUTS.

,,-We are here ,from this spot we could see the race perfectly" said Naruto looking at Sasuke and he responded with his characteristic ,,-Hn."

Then the race started ,Hinata took the leading part ,it was tought especially when you arrive at the stairs because one wrong move and she could be hurt , then Kiba surpass her but she regained her place and now they were very close ,but TenTen doesn't give up and she surpass them ,leaving Shino and Lee behind ,now all of them were close to the finish line , and then…

TenTen wins. Leaving the rest behind , but Hinata didn't now that someone watching them .

,,-Whaaa, did you see that , did you see ?" Naruto asked jumping up and down , even Sasuke was amazed by this race, I mean come on who in the right minds could do that when they know that if they fall ,they will get really hurt , but he notice the special little bluenette that now was ocuppied congratulating her knows that he saw her on the halls and at some of his classes but never noticed her until she hit him and then run away after she apologized for three times. And now she impressed him , never and I mean never a girl impressed him , and now he is curious about her.

Reviews please , and i am very sorry for grammar mistakes.

I am a beginner so please no flames,but constructive criticism is welcomed, as a beginner I want to become better and only with your help I can.


	3. Chapter 3: Black or Sasuke

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

Chapter 3 :

^^^^LATER^^^^

,, -Stupid Naruto …" he just need to send me to Sakura , he just couldn't do this himself ? yes of course he can do this himself , but NOOOOO.

FLASHBACK:

,,-Owwww , come on Sasuke invite Sakura to dinner and I would go not you , pleeeaseee she won't go out with me , but if YOU ask her she would say yes , come on I swear this is the only think that I would ever ask you PLEASE ,onegai ?" how could you refuse ,when he is so persistent , and I said yes ,and now I am the BAKA.

,,-Great now it rains , how better could this be?" right now it MUST rain , and I didn't bring an umbrella because it was sunny ,someone out there really loves me ( sight) .

And then he looks to his right to see a little white , furry with big blue eyes , looking at him and stroking the air with his little paw to get his attention.

,,-Oh, hy there little one , he said to a little cat that was all alone in a carton box , would you like to come with me?" he said in a low tone so he cant be heard because Uchiha Sasuke don't like cats , and certainly he isn't kind. And then the cat opened his mouth but instead of meow it was….

,,- Meow , for you goodness , I will repay you turning you into a cat, after this you will see life different and appreciate more the little thinks that can bring happiness , and after you will learn you're lesson I will turn into human again , but till then you will have to be a cat." The little one said , leaving Sasuke with an open mouth , cursing under his breath and asking himself ,,-WHAT THE HELL !" and ,,-I am crazy , CRAZY , this cant be real NO NO NO NO ." And the a thunder was heard , and he past out.

^^AFTER SOME MINUTES^^^

,,-Ahhhh, really nothing? but I remember, I buy some days ago food, god I am starving, this was a tired day ,and now I don't have food, and look, it RAINS , yupi , but you have to do what you have to do ." ( sight)

Hinata needs to cook something but her fridge is empty , so she goes shopping and that's how she ends up observing the little creature . So now what do I do? I think that I could take him with me right? I mean I live alone so it would be good to have a little friend . Yosh I will take him with me. I mean look how cute he is with his little black paws and dark eyes ,and I wouldn't leave him all alone in the rain.

,,- What the hell happened ( he asked himself ) and from instinct he wanted to take his hand throw his hair but was encountered with a little furry , black paw ,and from instinct he screamed . But what was heard was ,, -Meoooooooooooooooooooooowwww wwwwww" , and then all the things that happened a moment ago returned , and then he is cursing like there is no tomorrow. And now he panics and runs in circles without knowing ,that the only girl that attracted his attention is now looking at him .

And then Sasuke hear a little sneezing , and when he looks up he meets two arm stretched for him , and two white eyes full with compassion for him. And then it click's , Hinata , she slowly take him in her arms , although the little cat protested but when he felt her warm all he did was to curl in a little ball and purr. It was perfect with him as a cat, he could observe her , and learn more things about the real her. But all this things doesn't matter now because all he wants is to sleep.

Taking the key to her house , she unlocks the door and step in with her new little friend , she didn't go to buy groceries because she can order a pizza , the most important thing was her little friend that was wet ,and probably hungry .

Hinata not knowing that the cat is Sasuke , she take the little cat to her bedroom and starts to change , because her clothes were wet. Now Sasuke don't now what to do she is changing in front of him , I mean yes she needs to change but… the line of thought was interrupted by a beautiful view of black sexy lingerie and a beautiful body with perfect white skin , leaving him to wonder why she wears so much baggy clothes when she has a body of a model , and the fact that she dressed very fast doesn't pleased Sasuke because he was really enjoying the view . And when she take a baggy t-shirt and pants , Sasuke let a little sight , I mean come on what guy in his place wouldn't sight at the view of a beautiful body covered with such horrible clothes , he even put her in the first place because she was more beautiful than Sakura and Ino at one place , she was perfect.

And then he heard her sweet voice asking him if he is ready for bath .Hinata picked him up and took him in the sink where the water was perfect , not to cold ,not to hot , and gently wash him like he was a porcelain doll that could break at any time. With slowly moves she dry him and then put him under a pink puffy blanket . And then the door bell rung that means pizza arrived , but he didn't remember her to order , well if its food doesn't matter what kind because he is starving .

Hinata take a piece of pizza and put it on his plate to eat , and then she take another piece for her .

He was tired , ,,- Hmm , how should we name you?" she asked more to herself .,,-What about Puffy?"

He make a disgusted face ,, -Ok , that sounds ridiculous , then what about Black , I mean it suits you , do you like it ?" he nodded his head . ,,- Good then Black it is." She said in her enthusiastic tone , she was total different from school , with him she didn't stutter , she didn't poke her fingers , this was the real Hinata.

It was late and both of them were tired so Hinata stopped the light and pick up Black/Sasuke and jump in her bed , where she covered Black and turn on the tv , and then se whispered is his ear ,,-Goodnight Black." Leaving Sasuke to thank his fur because he was red , he couldn't believe it THE SASUKE UCHIHA blushed , this world is going DOWN .With this thoughts he let herself to sleep , questioning himself what will happen tomorrow .

Reviews please , and i am very sorry for grammar mistakes.

I am a beginner so please no flames,but constructive criticism is welcomed, as a beginner I want to become better and only with your help I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

Chapter 3 :

^^^^LATER^^^^

,, -Stupid Naruto …" he just need to send me to Sakura , he just couldn't do this himself ? yes of course he can do this himself , but NOOOOO.

FLASHBACK:

,,-Owwww , come on Sasuke invite Sakura to dinner and I would go not you , pleeeaseee she won't go out with me , but if YOU ask her she would say yes , come on I swear this is the only think that I would ever ask you PLEASE ,onegai ?" how could you refuse ,when he is so persistent , and I said yes ,and now I am the BAKA.

,,-Great now it rains , how better could this be?" right now it MUST rain , and I didn't bring an umbrella because it was sunny ,someone out there really loves me ( sight) .

And then he looks to his right to see a little white , furry with big blue eyes , looking at him and stroking the air with his little paw to get his attention.

,,-Oh, hy there little one , he said to a little cat that was all alone in a carton box , would you like to come with me?" he said in a low tone so he cant be heard because Uchiha Sasuke don't like cats , and certainly he isn't kind. And then the cat opened his mouth but instead of meow it was….

,,- Meow , for you goodness , I will repay you turning you into a cat, after this you will see life different and appreciate more the little thinks that can bring happiness , and after you will learn you're lesson I will turn into human again , but till then you will have to be a cat." The little one said , leaving Sasuke with an open mouth , cursing under his breath and asking himself ,,-WHAT THE HELL !" and ,,-I am crazy , CRAZY , this cant be real NO NO NO NO ." And the a thunder was heard , and he past out.

^^AFTER SOME MINUTES^^^

,,-Ahhhh, really nothing? but I remember, I buy some days ago food, god I am starving, this was a tired day ,and now I don't have food, and look, it RAINS , yupi , but you have to do what you have to do ." ( sight)

Hinata needs to cook something but her fridge is empty , so she goes shopping and that's how she ends up observing the little creature . So now what do I do? I think that I could take him with me right? I mean I live alone so it would be good to have a little friend . Yosh I will take him with me. I mean look how cute he is with his little black paws and dark eyes ,and I wouldn't leave him all alone in the rain.

,,- What the hell happened ( he asked himself ) and from instinct he wanted to take his hand throw his hair but was encountered with a little furry , black paw ,and from instinct he screamed . But what was heard was ,, -Meoooooooooooooooooooooowwww wwwwww" , and then all the things that happened a moment ago returned , and then he is cursing like there is no tomorrow. And now he panics and runs in circles without knowing ,that the only girl that attracted his attention is now looking at him .

And then Sasuke hear a little sneezing , and when he looks up he meets two arm stretched for him , and two white eyes full with compassion for him. And then it click's , Hinata , she slowly take him in her arms , although the little cat protested but when he felt her warm all he did was to curl in a little ball and purr. It was perfect with him as a cat, he could observe her , and learn more things about the real her. But all this things doesn't matter now because all he wants is to sleep.

Taking the key to her house , she unlocks the door and step in with her new little friend , she didn't go to buy groceries because she can order a pizza , the most important thing was her little friend that was wet ,and probably hungry .

Hinata not knowing that the cat is Sasuke , she take the little cat to her bedroom and starts to change , because her clothes were wet. Now Sasuke don't now what to do she is changing in front of him , I mean yes she needs to change but… the line of thought was interrupted by a beautiful view of black sexy lingerie and a beautiful body with perfect white skin , leaving him to wonder why she wears so much baggy clothes when she has a body of a model , and the fact that she dressed very fast doesn't pleased Sasuke because he was really enjoying the view . And when she take a baggy t-shirt and pants , Sasuke let a little sight , I mean come on what guy in his place wouldn't sight at the view of a beautiful body covered with such horrible clothes , he even put her in the first place because she was more beautiful than Sakura and Ino at one place , she was perfect.

And then he heard her sweet voice asking him if he is ready for bath .Hinata picked him up and took him in the sink where the water was perfect , not to cold ,not to hot , and gently wash him like he was a porcelain doll that could break at any time. With slowly moves she dry him and then put him under a pink puffy blanket . And then the door bell rung that means pizza arrived , but he didn't remember her to order , well if its food doesn't matter what kind because he is starving .

Hinata take a piece of pizza and put it on his plate to eat , and then she take another piece for her .

He was tired , ,,- Hmm , how should we name you?" she asked more to herself .,,-What about Puffy?"

He make a disgusted face ,, -Ok , that sounds ridiculous , then what about Black , I mean it suits you , do you like it ?" he nodded his head . ,,- Good then Black it is." She said in her enthusiastic tone , she was total different from school , with him she didn't stutter , she didn't poke her fingers , this was the real Hinata.

It was late and both of them were tired so Hinata stopped the light and pick up Black/Sasuke and jump in her bed , where she covered Black and turn on the tv , and then se whispered is his ear ,,-Goodnight Black." Leaving Sasuke to thank his fur because he was red , he couldn't believe it THE SASUKE UCHIHA blushed , this world is going DOWN .With this thoughts he let herself to sleep , questioning himself what will happen tomorrow .

Reviews please , and i am very sorry for grammar mistakes.

Thank you , for reading my story ,i'm very sorry because it's a short chapter but i promise the next one will be much longer. :))

**Sasuke:Youuuuu , you make me a cattttt ! A CAT !**

**Hime: Eto , sorry?**

**Sasuke: Sorry? Really , altought i like the pairing .**

**Hime: Hehehe , i tought so too.**

**Sasuke : Reviews please, and ... (he sees me as i try to run) Where do you think you're going, we still have to discuss the ,blush' think.**

**Hime: If you let me go , i promise the next chapter will be longer and i will let you torture Neji O_^. We have a deal?**

**Sasuke: Fine .**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

And I thank you very much for your reviews , it means a lot to me. J)

Chapter 4 :

^^^^^^AFTER A WEEK^^^^^^

,,-Hmm , who can be at the door , at a hour like…" she glanced at the clock and it said 07:00 in the morning.,,-Ahhhhh , im so going to be LATE , I have to dress, I have to wash myself , I have to eat , I don't have TIME ." And she runs to the bathroom , Black / Sasuke was already awake , lets say that Hinata wasn't the quiet person in the morning , like he pictured. Then he heards a knock and he goes to check it out. Then Hinata appeared a moment lather dress and ready and when she opens the door Sasuke could see the person he hates the most NEJI. He hates him because like Sasuke ,he thinks that he is the best at everything , so there was always a competition between them.

,, - Good morning Hinata." He said in a monotone voice. ,,- Good morning Neji ." Hinata said ,trying to be calm like him , because she doesn't want Neji to figure out that she wake up late , something or better to say someone catches Neji attention and from the look on his face he doesn't like what he sees , so Hinata takes a look around the room to see what wasn't right , then it hit her like a tone of bricks , BLACK , a cat , the only phobia that Neji have its against the cats, they scare the hell out of him , so when Black/Sasuke notice the look on Neji's face , a little click was heard in his head. Ooo this will be so much fun.

,,-Whats that THING , he said pointingh at the black cat." ,,-Neji-nii san that not nice , he is not a ,thing' , he is Black ,my new cat ." said Hinata in an angry tone , than Black jumps and lands right on Neji head ,and starts to purr to atrackt both Neji's and Hinata's that learn a ,,-Ooooow ,how sweet ,it likes you Neji" and ,,-TAKE HIM OFF ME !" two different reaction , but the right reactions that Black wanted.

But the fun must end because the school starts, and Black needs to stay home . When Black/Sasuke heards that , lets say that its not pleased .

^^^^AT THE SCHOOL^^^^^^^^^^^

,,-Sasukeeeee, where are you dear ?" the really sweet voice of Sakura ,Ino and the other fangirls , looks like Sasuke didn't come to school for a week . And his fangirls are on the verge of crying.

,,-Hinataaaaa , heyyyy!" and that's the voice of my best friend , that right now its squizing me into a bear hug like always.

,,-Hey Kiba , how are you ? " I answer trying to catch my breath ,,- Fine , hey would you like to go to your place and play ,Zombie destruction 3' " ,,- NO ,THAT GAME SHOULD APPEAR THE NEXT MONTH , HOW DID YOU GET IT. " ,,-I have my ways.",,-You are the best I cant wait , yey." I start to jump up and down , up and down , I am so happy. Yep im a girl that is more like a boy . I glance at my watch and it said that im LATE , god Black will be so upset , yes I know that he is just a cat but when im late he starts to do somethink bad , the last time he rip my curtains , they were the purple one ,I loved them but now they are at the garbage bag , so that's why I don't like to be late, its like he nows how to read the clock .

,,-Where is she , again she is late , when she will learn her lesson , how many curtains I need to destroy till she realize that I know when she's late ." then he heards the door being unlocked , and there she is ,Hinata , so LATE ,and as a punishment when she tried to touch me , I hiss and she realize that I need an apology ,,-Black im so sorry , I promise that this is the last time, im so sorry and as an apology I bought you a new ball , at this sound he rise his ears and hes listening , I thought so , she said with a little giggle that caught him unprepared , even if he doesn't want to admit it he starts to fall for the litle Hyuga.

,,-Hey Black , we will have visitors , my best friend Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, you're glad ,you will have a new friend. " this idea doesn't sound so good for Sasuke , he just simply doesn't like the word ,best'.

And he really is not pleased when he heard a knock on the door , and when Hinata opened the door she was pull into a bear hug by a BOY , that doesn't sound good for him. Yeah this week he is a little posesive , but who wouldn't when you stay with a little too innocent girl like Hinata , but he doesn't now that she knows how to ride a byke ,skateboard , and she knows karate . So she isn't so defenseless like he thinks.

But he is surprised when the game started because this Hinata was a little too different , during the game they will yell things like ,,-KUSOO" , ,,-THAT WAS A TRAP" ,,-YOU SHOT ME!" ,, -IM SO GETTING YOU" okay she is scary , from the soft spoken girl she transforms in a boy , not litteraly but ….but when Sasuke turn his head he isnt pleased , that MUD tooked his BALL , the ball that Hinata gave him , this is WAR. And now he runs after that dog and that's how the gate o hell they couldn't run anymore they glance around only a see a Hinata surrounded by a REALLY DARK AURA ,she could kill with that look , and right now she would kill them , that includes Kiba because he laughs, in all that mess he LAUGHS , big mistake.

,,-You will take the bucket and the mop and you will clean till it ?" ,,-Hay …"

^After some minutes^

,,-Hinata I'm ready .",,-Wow Kiba it really sparkles , you did a good job , and I'm sorry for earlier."

,,-That's okay , now I have to go " ,,-Bye"

Now she needs to find Black/Sasuke because it seems that he hid , but why?

,,-She is so scaryyy , im not getting out of here never." And then he heards steps coming closer and closer till…..

,,-There you are , you scared me , and she picked him up and gently stroke his hair making him purr, yep she always has that effect on him."It was late so they went to sleep , since the day she take him in her house they will always sleep togheter , altought the first night was weird.

^^^^^^^THE NEXT MORNING^^^^

,,-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH " he heards the scream of Hinata and sees her on the other end of the bed

,,-What's wrong ?" he asked like usual without waiting for an answer ,but this time it came

,,-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOUUUUUUUUUUU!"


	5. Chapter 5 it's a cat boy

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

And I thank you very much for your reviews , it means a lot to me. :))

Chapter 5 :

,,-Huh?" and then it him like a tone of bricks , he looks at his body , and looks like he is back to normal , good right ? ,,-Oh …"

,, -Y-you , what are you d-doing in m-my room , and w-were is my c-cat? " that's bad, Hinata stutters only when she's nervous , or scared , or around strangers and Sasuke could check all the thinks above

,,-Well , I can explain.",,-S-sure, g-go on.",,-The problem is that you won't believe me."

,,-I will believe you…" ,, -I was Black ."' ,,-I don't b-believe you , but if you say so prove it ."

,,-Fine ."now he is really praying that he could control the transformation , if he cantthen Hinata probably would call the police ,who wouldn' fate was on his side ,because he really transformed in Black and then in Sasuke ,again.

,,-Y-you r-really are Black , okay now im delirious , this isnt possible , so she streched her arm and pinch Sasuke's cheek" ,, -Why did you do that? " he said rubbing his sore cheek , ,,-Okay so now im not delirious, Sasuke nodded , IM CRAZY , that socked him. " and then she pinched her cheek , nope the ilussion really doesn't want to disapear , so she did what every normal person would do , she rise from her bed , and got to the bathroom .Then Sasuke heard the water how he run in the sink , and then he heard a little ,,-Eeeeep , its so coldddddd . "And now the door fom the bathroom opened revealing a wet Hinata , looks like she cant believe him , when Hinata rised his eyes a really deep red brushed her cheeks , and when Sasuke looked down , he remembered, he is NAKED.

,,-Y-you s-stay h-here and I will bring you s-some c-clothes." He can heard her how she searchs the closet , and there she is with a set of clothes , they seem that were from Neji , but right now he doesn't have time to think about such a think .She left the room and let him change , what a good way to start the morning.

Hinata is in the kitchen, waiting for him , although is a good think that she didn't faint , yep she made some god that its Saturday , because now they can think about what to do next.

,,-S-so how did you end up a cat , and whats you're name, that shocked him how could she doesn't now his name , anyhow he starts to tell the story , how he find the cat , how she find him, all the thing ."

,,-And that's how I end up you're cat ." ,,- S –so you probably could transform in a cat at any time right ? " ,,-Hn ." ,,-W-were do you l-live ? " ,,-I live alone . " ,,- A-altought I think that you s-should stay here , if somethig happens maybe I could help you ." ,,-Hn." ,,-G-good now that we decided , you w-will stay in the room that is right in front of mine , but I think that we s-should go at you're place and t-take some clothes , or whatever you t-think that you'll n-need ." ,,-Hn . " okay does he know how to say something else than ,hn' ? good question .

,,-I should clean the house when we come back , Hinata said ,again she talks to herself, but he already nows most of her quirqs ,like talks to herself ; 2. She isnt his fangirl ; is soft spoken ,but if you pissed her then she could be the devil himself ; 4. She loses her stutter among friends but when she is nervous it come back ,and the list could go on because he really likes her but he will never say this , it took time only to admit it to himself so…..

Now they are walking to Sasuke house ,when they arrived Hinata couldn't believe her eyes , everythink was normal , the street ,the people , the only think is that his house isnt a normal house , is a very very big house , I mean it has two floors , it's a villa .

,,-W-what did you do , you b-broke a bank ? that made him chukle a little , and yes Hinata have the sense of humor , I mean when the world thinks you're weird ,you must have a sense of humor .

,,-I will tell you in the house . " ,,-O-ok."

When they entered in the house , it was more beautiful than from outside , a big LCD , a porch , god it was big, with maybe 5 rooms , and he leaves alone ? Then Sasuke led her to the kitchen were he prepared some tea , when it was ready he take a deep breath and started to talk;

,,-I have a brother , Itachi , but I leave alone because he killed my parents , Hinata knew about the Uchiha incident because people talks so she nodded her head ,that's why I live here ." he resumed he's story so easily ,,-Now its your turn , why when I was a cat I didn't see you talking to anybody from you're family ,besides Neji ? " She drink a little from her tea and said

,,-Because I don't keep in touch with my family , my father says that I am a disgrace , because I never reached his aspectations and that why , you know …" he nodded

Then they go upstairs were Sasuke gathered his stuff , while Hinata wondered throw his house .

Then her phone starts to ring , she looks at the caller ID and guess who…

,,-Hey Kiba , whats up ? ",,- I want you're help. " but Hinata didn't know that Sasuke listen to her conversation ,because he was just curios , yes curiosity get's the best from people.

,,-Why? " ,, - I make a bet …" ,,-I am listening." ,,-Well , TenTen said that she was the best on skateboard , and I said no , and she said to prove it with a race , but you know that im a disaster with skateboard , so would you…" ,,-Compete in the race . That's what you wanna say right ? ",,-Yes , PLEASEEE ,I am a dead man if you don't win , because she said that she will make me her target for archery ." ,,-Yes , but I cant guarantee that I will win because she is good." ,,-But at least try , for the life of your dear friend ."

,,-(sight) Fine."

,,-Sasuke , we need to go because I have to go and help a friend ." she didn't know that he heard the conversation , so they start walking to Hinata's house. But Sasuke was planning to go and see how good it was Hinata on the skateboard , he is curios , that's all .

^^^FEW MINUTES LATER ^^^^

,,-Sasuke im gonna go now , if you are hungry then look in the fridge , but she didn't have to say that because he was planning to follow her."

^^^LATER^^^

,,-Hinata you CAME ." yep Kiba's bear hugs were very strong , because right now she was turning green at face because of lack of oxygen. But finally he let go, and now the race started , altought TenTen was screaming at Kiba , because he should compete not Hinata , but he just said ,,-But I didn't said that I will compete."

,,-You really want TenTen to kill you , right Kiba ." ,,-NO , its just that you skate better than me." ,,- Righhhht . "

But is logical that Hinata win , saving Kiba's poor life .But then something caught her attention ,something small black , and very annoying . ,,-Kiba I have to do somethink ok ? " ,,- Sure ,go "

,,-Crap , how did I end up a cat again ? '' he asked himself , till it was caught by somebody , ,,-Dead." A word but a very scary word , especially when that somebody was Hinata . ,,-Meowww" ,,-Don't meow me , what are you doing here , and why are you again a cat , and we have to hurry because if you transform back to human again in this place , I don't know how I will save you ." he nodded and they started to walk home .

But when he was almost in side , puff, ,,-Crap ."

,,-I t-think t-that you should g-go and g-get dressed ." after some minutes he appeared again dressed in his usual clothes , which consist of : a black t-shirt with a jacket over , and jeans . He really seams to like black .

^^^^THE NEXT DAY ^^^^

,,-SCHOOL , at least this time I wont be late , but the problem is …"

,,-Morning . " ,,-You , she said glaring at him, we cant be seen together ." ,,-Hn , but why ? "

,, - Because you are Sasuke , and I am the weirdo soo …" ,, - I don't care ." ,,-Then fine , and by the way , I make bento for both of us , we could eat on the rooftop , nobody is going there ." ,,-How do you now ? '' ,,-Experince."

^^^^AT SCHOOL^^

,,-Sasukeeeeeee , we mist you so much darling , where were you ." ,,-Let .Go." ,,-Don't say you didn't miss me ? " ,, -Actually where were you ? " ,,-Baka, that's any of you're business ."

At the school roof

,,-Hey , how was you're day ? " asked Hinata , looks like she lost her stutter around him , a good sign.

,,-Hn." ,,-That bad ? " ,,-Yes." ,,-Let me guess , Sakura and the fangirls , right ?" ,,-Yes."

,,-You're hungry ? " ,,-Hn ." ,,-Do you know how to say more than one word ? " ,,-Yes ."

,,(sight) –Prove it." ,,-Huh , fine , they just cant leave me alone , the more I push them away ,the more they love me . CRAZY PEOPLE. " ,,- Hahaha , because they think you are cool , that's why . "

,,-Anyway we should get back to class " ,,-Fine ." But they didn't now ,that they were watched .

,,-We get her tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6 feelings

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

Thank you so much for the review they mean the world to me.

Chapter 6

_,,-We get her tomorrow. "_

^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^

,,-Morning , what are you doing ?" Sasuke asked , because Hinata was running back and forth , she was like electrocuted .

,,-I try to make coffee , but looks like today is a day without coffee ,and it will be a horrible day."

,,-Why ? " he asked ,,-You don't now about coffee tradition ?" she asked trying to look hurt ,,-Hn"

,,-It say that on the day that Hinata Hyuga will not have coffee , it will be the END of our world ."

,,-Don't believe it ." ,,-Ahh, fine than don't believe but I know that something bad will happen today ."

,,-Right ." ,,-Fine." And the glaring contest begun , this is the perfect way to say who is right and who wrong , and Hinata lost . ,,-Everytime you must win rigth?" ,,-Yes." ,,-Let's go or else we will be late."

,,-Ok. "

The school day went like usual till…

She was walking to the school gate when someone pulled her behind the corner .And then she saw the worst think that could happen , KARIN , a demon with red hair , accompanied by SAKURA , the other demon. And their friendship now , means just 1 thing , she will be beaten.

,,-You should know that nobody dares to come so close to Sasuke , but you did, and for that we should teach a lesson or two , they smiled at her and they glanced at the other 5 girls that they were getting ready for the beat ." the first shots were painful but as the time passed she stop feeling anything , her body was numb , and as she waits for the rest of the rain of hits , they unexpectedly stop and she could hear a little ,,-Ahh." But because of the pain she couldn't hear the rest ,till she rose her head to see way they stopped , and now she could see clearly. Sasuke stoped them . His eyes were red like blood , and he looked like he could kill , but somethink stopped him . ,,-Sasuke what are you …" Karin was stopped ,,-YOU SHOULD GO NOW, OR ELSE … " he said , on his face you could read the anger. And they just go like they came .

,,-Are you okay , he asked because she didn't look fine with wounds all over her body , but she couldn't speak , like her voice was caught in her troat ." ,,-Here let me help you , he said picking her up in bridal style , she really need somebody that could defend her and now he appears but maybe only for this time , she couldn't figure that out , althought she can fight her one battles but this girls, they tortured her till she just give up , she decided long ago that if she would just let them go away , then they would leave her alone , but they just COULDN'T , she is sick and tired of all , but she couldn't give up because right now Sasuke was watching her , and he didn't like what he saw ."

,,-Don't look at me like I am some abandoned puppy ." she said trying to be calm but when he placed her on the bed , all the pain just come back like waves , one after another.

,,-For how long ? " he asked , she nows what he is reffering to but she didn't feel like she could answer , because she didn't now , its been like forever . Maybe since kindergarden , but all her life she was bullied , because of her eyes , or what she says , or the fact that she just couldn't make friends .

,,-I don't know ." he looks at her and then he went to get the first aid kit , because her wounds were bleeding , this is kinda funny for her , always the outsyder, the weirdo , and some other names .

,,-From now on they will stop ." ,,-Why ?" she asked because she knows that they would never stop . ,,-Because I said so ." ,,-No , you just make it worse. " , she answered ,,-Why? " for her the silliest question , for him an important one . ,,-Because they wont, they just come back , they want you down with all the costs , they don't have mercy , or anything like that , they enjoy it , so they wont stop ." she can feel the tears , but she just refused to let them go . And then he did the most unexpected think , he hugged her , and she didn't push him away , she just stayed like that , because she feel so safe with those arms around her , like they would protect her and give her everything ,but maybe they could.

,,-Im here , and I would make sure that they will not touch you again .I promise ." and oddly she believed him , because she nows that he can do that , so she just let the tears flow .

The next day went normal , with one different think.

,,-Why do you follow me EVERYWHERE ?" ,,-Hn ." ,,-Youuuu…." ,,-Its not polite to shout ." ,,-Aahh , at least you can say more than three words , so that's a good think , anyhow I need some books so if you just follow me around , we will go to the library , but I must warn you , I like to spend some hours there , so you should bring food , if you don't want to die because of lack of food ."

The next hours went quickly .

And now the two of them are on the road to the library , because he slowly fall in love with the worm book and some other things she is , because she is different from the other , she understands him and that is the important thing .She is the light in his darkness , but he should take care of her because she is fragile , and the world just wants to bring her down , but he wont let her.

But she didn't understands , her feelings are so messed up , she clearly feels something for him , because she just cant feel safe around anybody , just he ….. he just turned her world upside down , but in the good way , at least she hopes in the good way.

Hinata and Sasuke , ,,-Give up , she said " ,,- NO " ,, -You know that I will win ." and the glaring contest just keeps on going , and … she just couldn't glare anymore , he is like an expert , so she gives up ,,-You win." ,,- Now , choose your books and lets go home . " she just smirked at him and answered ,,-Hn."

,,-Don't do that ." he said ,,-Why ?" she asked as a little kid ,,-Because that's mine ." ,,-A word cant be yours ." ,,-But it is." ,,-Fine , but you will carry the books , she giggled and that almost stopped his heart for a moment . "

The week went quickly , nothing happened till…

,,-Sasukeee , his top fangirl Sakura. " he could rather go to hell then see her face ,

,,-Ten feets away from me Sakura ." he said in his low and threatening tone , ,,-Demo , Sasuke… "

,,-I am serious ." ,,-Fine…" and she disapeared from his visual field.

,,-Wanna eat , he asked turning to his side for a better look at Hinata , the cat incident never happened again , but still he couldn't leave, he just feels the need to protect the little lily."

,,-Sure , she answered in her usual tone , that for him was the most beautiful think , I brought bento , the one with the bunny is yours ." ,,-Are you kidding me , right ?" ,,-Why you don't like bunnyes , fine then the next time it will be a cat ." ,,-Stop bringing child thinks ." ,,-Humph , you are not funny ." ,,-I never intend to be."

But then it started to rain , maybe the good word to describe it is ,storm'.And she didn't break the umbrella like Sasuke said ,,-What are you , a god that can anticipate the weather?" she asked but then she sees it ,,-YOU DON'T HAVE AN UMBRELLA ." ,,-Hn." ,,-Now we are going to get wet , but maybe if we run we wont be so wet ." ,,-I don't run." ,,-I forgot ,Sasuke doesn't run." She said in a mocking tone .

So they ran .

**Sasuke :You are right I don't run.**

**And Hime poked him in the cest.**

**Hime: You would say that with an abdomen like that you at least do some exercises.**

**Sasuke: That is none of your bussines.**

**Hime: Hmphhh.**

**Sasuke : What are you doing ?**

**Hime: I am thinking about 7 ways to torture you (and grabs the itachi doll , and gives him a hug )**

**Sasuke: Weirdo .**

**Hime: Hihihii .(and then I start to run after Sasuke with a Sakura doll ) , I will make a fanfic with full of flufh with Sakura , if you are not good.**

**Sasuke:…..sorry.**

**Hime: Good please.**


	7. Chapter 7 I love you

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and any of his caracters , all belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**.

Warning: Hinata and Sasuke , they would be a little OOC.

Thank you so much for the review they mean the world to me.

Chapter 7

,,- The next week it will be an art exposition. One of my paintings are there , and would you like to come with me? " ,,-Fine." ,,-Ahh , are you sick or something , because I thought that it will be more difficult to get you there , but okay ."

^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^

All the day Sasuke folowed Hinata , her search for a dress was a succes , Sasuke already has a tuxedo , so the search was pretty short , but the result was she just need to make him angry trying five different dresses in five different arrived at a shop , all pink , and the lady on the counter was just so… he just couldn't find the word , she was all in hot pink , and she was like ,sweety' and ,darling' and some other words, but she didn't find her dress there, so they went to another shop , he liked this one , the walls were in different colors , and the lady there was speaking like a normal person , thnak god for him .Hinata didn't now what to chose, they were so many , till Sasuke pointed at a black one , it was perfect for her , and when she put it on her , it was like that dresse was made for her , it contrasted beautiful with her eyes , and matched almost perfectly with her hair.

She was in a black dress , that didn't have straps , and the right side was a little longer then the left .Her hair was in a clasic messy bun , she didn't really wear so much makeup ,a little gloss , a eyeliner , a little grey shadow at her eyes . She was perfect. And him well in his tuxedo , his fangirls probably could die happy if they saw him. Hinatas father did send a limo , as a way to apologies because nobody from her family couldn't come , or how he said ,they have some important business to do ', that pissed Sasuke , a Hiashi wasn't the perfect father , actually he didn't even try to be , for him compassion is a really strange word that has no place in the vocabullary of the Hyuga , that and art , or whatever Hinata would love.

The place where the art exposition was held , was very big , with different paintings , different people, it was exciting at least for Hinata , because she didn't said to Sasuke that this was a competition , but that its not important .

When they arrived at her painting , he was stunned , it was a boy that almost looked like him , and he was so peaceful , on the right side it was dark , and the bright color were on the left , his eyes were pure black , and he was starring at the dark side . It was beautiful.

,,-You know that , she said pointing at the boy , is you , right ?" he was stunned she make him her muse , and he liked the result. ,,-And this is not a normal exposition." ,,-No?" he asked ,,-Nope , this is a contest . And in any minutes a famous artist will appear on the stage , right there , and will anounce the we should go to our table , and wait ." ,,-Hn , you know that you will win right .?" ,,-I have competiton , but if you say so I believe you ." she said giving him one of her most famous smiles .And then…

,,-Ladies and gentelmens, I am here to announce the winner , but before I need to say that we have incredible young talent , and it's a honor for me to pronunce the winner .And now , not wanting to keep you in stress, the winner is HINATA HYUGA . " that made her heart to stop , this is what she was waithing , this competiton , and somebody to be with her , now Sasuke was the most important person to her .She admitted that she loves him , but he loves her ? if she would know probably would faint , knowing that the feelings are mutual. Baka both two bakas they love each other but they wouldn't say it.

She was so happy , she just couldn't believe it ,,-Now miss Hinata , will come and say a few words about this ." the voice of that man ecoed through her head , SHE CANT SAY A SPEECH , ,,-Go , Sasuke voice siad." ,,-N-no I a-am n-not going t-there ." she stutters , not the best sign, ,,-You don't want me to come with you and hold you hand right?" ,,-N-no." ,,-Good , now go and show them who is Hinata Hyuga." He said and that give her the so much needed confidence.

,,-Thank you all , Hinata said , my name is Hinata Hyuga and I thank you very much for your suport , but all this things I couldn't done them without the help of my preciouss friend , right there , she said pointing at Sasuke." Okay now it was his turn to blush like , although it was just a little pink dust over his cheeks nothing more, but enough for Hinata to see and giggle.

After one hour , they decided that its time to go home ,the driver let Sasuke at his place , and Hinata at her because they didn't leave together , because that cat incident didn't happened and they decided that it's the best to move .When they woke up ,they woke up at the same time , weird but …, it was 06:00 .Lets see get dressed , eat and they got to school . The first 3 periods were the same , so they went toghether , no problems with fangirls anymore, because when Sasuke would send them one of his killer glares , they will just run away.

But he don't like what he saw when he turned his head to the right. Hinata and DOG BOY , he doesn't like it one bit.

,,-Hinataaaa, I havent seen you in years , Kiba said taking Hinata in a bear hug." Yep Sasuke doesn't like this at all, actually he hates this boy. ,,-Kiba , good to see you to , she said retuning his hug ." he would kill him in a matter of seconds.

,,-Humph , Sasuke said trying to catch Hinatas attention." ,,-Right , she said , sorry Kiba I have to go , and she picked the two bentos and left leaving Kiba staring ."

On the roof they were so quiet ,,-Why don't you say anything." ,,-Hn." ,, -How was your day ?" ,,-Hn."

,,-Do you like the bento?'' ,,-Hn.'' ,,-You are upset.'' ,,-Hn'' ,,-Why?'' ,,-I don't like the Kiba boy .''

,,-Oh why? " ,,-I simply don't like him." ,,-Ok. You will say when you are ready ." ,,-(sight) He just , he is just to , he invades your personal space and I don't like it .'' ,,-Oh.''

And she lean closer and closer to his face till … she just give him a peck on his cheek .And now she is blushing like there is no tomorrow , and his cheeks have a pink color.

,,-What was that for , he asked ." ,,-You were upset and now your not , simple ." ,,-So you are just … ahh never mind ." he said ,she is an enigma for him .

And then he looks closely at her , she just mesmerize him , and then he did the most unexpected thing , he lean closer , being atracted by her full pink lips , and lean closer till .. their lips closed in a gentle but passionate kiss . It was like energy run throw their veins , it was perfect .when they broke up , both of them were blushing , and their breaths were heavy .Hinata opened her mouth and said ,,-Oh." ,,-Hmm." But still both of them , wanted to do that again.

And Hinata just took a deep beath , get up and said ,,-We shoul go back , she said givving him a smile , he just nodded and get up."

The next days went quiet , but still when they were to close to each other they will blush and part away , and in a way that hurts them .They were confused , no , they know very well the feelings for each other is just that both of them are scared to admit it.

But Hinata knew very well , that if she doesn't tell him what she feels it will lose him , but what if he doesn't feel the same , I mean , he was the popular guy and her the weirdo , they just can get together .

But still ,she just pushed herself and said ,,-Sasukewouldyouliketogoonapic nicwithmeinthepark?" she said thatt because she was to nervous and an outside date would be nice , if only Sasuke accept it ,,-Um , sorry Hinata but I didn't understood." ,,-Huh , Sasuke would you like to go on a picnic with me in the park ?"' ,,-Sure , he said trying to stay calm , but he was so nervous , and right now he get his oportunity to speak out loud his feelings for her.'' ,,-Ok , you pick the date ." she said turning back to the playfull Hinata he he picked the next day at 08:00.

She was the first that got there , god nows how much scared it was , but she will do it , no matter what , and nows she was so scared that he doesn't noticed that Sasuke actually was the first but he so quiet that she didn't noticed him.

,,-Hey , he said trying to sound cool , but didn't work out." ,,-Eeep , she said , f-for how much did you wait for m-me ?" ,,-I just arrived , he lyed." ,,-Phew , she said letting out the breath that she didn't even now she was holding."

They searched for a nice place to stay , and when they find it Sasuke put the blanket down , Hinata was organizing the food out of the basket , the birds where chirping , the sun was out everything was beautifull.

When they finished to eat , Hinata found a little pound were they could play, but Sasuke didn't want to , so what to do… she just take out her shoes , rolled up her pants , and jump in the water , and splash …Hinata just splashed Sasuke , who wasn't very pleased .And now he was heading to the water , oh god he doesn't looked so happy till ….

SPLASH, Hinata was now soked wet and he was laughed so hard , and that's how the splash war begin , because this is WAR. They played till the sun was down .Hinata was distracted for a minute and that makes him the winner because she was in the water , oh HE IS GOING TO PAY And she jumped to attack him , and now were in the water both of them so wet , but it was perfect .

When Hinata was drying herself with a towel that she didn't even now she brought , Sasuke was looking at her , very intense , he was then it came close to her ear and whisper

,,-Hinata , I LOVE YOU ." he said ,she turned her head to look at him and she just kssed him , nothing mattered anymore , just the two of them locked in a vey passionate kiss , that was braked only because they needed air . Hnata looks at him in the eye and hug him , and in his cest she said ,,-I love you to Sasuke." He was now shoked , she slowly lifted her head for a better look , to see Sasuke that was blushing , and she giggled , she really loves him when he blush , because this is rare. But when he gave her , one of his smile , she couldn't speak anymore .

And that's how Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha , were now the sweetest couple , but at the same time the discreet couple , because the affection signs were only in private spaces , but you couls read in their eyes the love for each other .And he was very protective over his little lily , his fangirls where shocked but they didn't care about their friends were curios about them , they just brushed them off saying that ,it just happened' . The sweetest moments were when Sasuke who was taller than Hinata , would put his chin over her head , whenever a boy aproached her or she did something like a child .

Maybe highschool wasn't so bad for her , because there is where she met the love of her life , althought at that time she didn't knew that they will spend their life together , get married…

**But the highschool wasn't a nightmare anymore.**

**Hime : I hope you liked my story .**

**Sasuke : I liked it.**

**Hime : That is not possible , Sasuke Uchiha liked my story . ahhh ( grabs itachi doll and squiz it )**

**Sasuke:Reviews please , and sorry for her grammar mistakes.**

**Hime : Yep , I am so happppppy .But sad because the story end , but I will wright another one , so stay tunned. Sad and Happy. Sad and Happy. See you in my next story , bye bye.**

.


End file.
